


Alone, together

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader moves in with Mitchell and he expresses his happiness once they’re alone in the house.





	

“That’s the last one!” George announces as he passes the cardboard box into Mitchell’s arms. You send a kiss George’s way, giggling when his cheeks tint with pink and he scratches his neck.

You follow Mitchell up the stairs and into his room where, with a mock-tired growl, he puts the box on the floor.

“Bloody hell, woman, you have so much stuff!”

“Well, that happens when you live on your own for a while,” you say with a smile as you crouch next to the box and open it. It’s the one with your shoes and so you start to pair them up and hand the pairs to Mitchell, directing him where to put them.

He keeps his face blank but you know that he’s dying to make a comment about how much things you have brought with yourself.

“It was your idea to move here, don’t even start,” you threaten, although playfully and Mitchell lets out a breathy laugh.

“I had no idea that my room has so much free space left. When I saw all those boxes I thought we’d have to take Annie’s room, too.”

“I wouldn’t do it to her!” you declare with a clutch to your heart and Mitchell burst into fit of giggles as he put the last pair of your shoes on the lowest shelf.

“You really wear all of those?”

“Yes, those are ones I wear. I actually got rid of ones I haven’t worn in a long while. Otherwise, I’d bring twice as much.”

“Shit, what do you, women, have with boots? Why do you need so many?”

“Because it’s nice to have more than one option as to what to wear, darling,” you walk to him and rise on your feet, placing a kiss on his cheek. Mitchell smiles, wrapping an arm around your waist and pushing you close.

“It’s so great to finally have you here, Y/N. So fucking great,” he says, his eyes filled with fondness and happiness and you can’t help but grin at him, cuddling to his side.

Mitchell and you have been dating for more than a year now, having been through almost every kind of crisis. His confession about his nature. Yours about inability to trust any man because of your previous experiences. But with time and great amount of patience, the two of you managed to built something beautiful and, you hoped, solid and long-lasting.

And when Mitchell bashfully asked you to move in with him, you couldn’t say no. You waited for him to make this move, not wanting to pressure him too much.

“I’m hungry,” you say after a while of silence and Mitchell hums, nodding.

“Me too. Pizza?”

“Pizza’s perfect!” you cheer, walking out of the room, since today belonging to you and Mitch. You take your boyfriend’s hand, lacing your fingers and together you descend the stairs, shouting to gather the others for a meal.

Soon enough, the pizza arrives and you, Michell, Annie, George and Nina take seats in the living room, put on a movie and spend an evening as one big family.

It damn sure feels as if you are one.

_____

You’re standing by the sink, washing last plate when Mitchell swaggers into the kitchen, wearing a mischievous smirk. You bite down your lip, acting unaware and innocent. You know very well that he’s up to.

He stops behind you, his hands land on your hips.

“We’re alone, sweetheart. Just the two of us in this big house,” he purrs into your ear, placing a kiss on your pulse, making your body shiver lightly.

“And what are your plans, Mitch?” you ask, pretending you have no idea what he has in mind.

Mitchell chuckles, moving his palms to grip your ass.

“Oh, Y/N, don’t you know by now?”

“You’ll help with cleaning up?” you tease, looking at him over your shoulder. His eyes are clouded with lust, his pupils dilated and you tremble once more, anticipation filling you.

“No, love, we’ll make more mess,” Mitchell declares, his voice low and husky and you yelp when, out of sudden, you are spun around to face him, his grasp on your butt tightens as he pushes you flush against his chest.

On your stomach, you can feel his hardening dick.

“But I’ve just cleaned,” you whine, pouting and Mitchell licks his lips as he watches your bottom one sticking out.

“Fuck, Y/N, all I’ve been thinking about whole evening was screwing you on that table. Right there, baby, and the way you’d moan my name as I lick your cunt,” he whispers, looking straight into your eyes and you find yourself weakening, melting right here, right now, unable to form any coherent answer.

“W-what’s gotten into you?” you say on a breath, not sure if Mitchell heard it but his cackle says enough. It’s the first time Mitchell’s acting this way, the first time he says something like that to you and you find it absolutely irresistible.

“I am just very happy,” he says with a wicked smile as he lowers his lips to your neck, pressing them ever so slightly against your already heated skin, “that my gorgeous girlfriend has moved in. I can’t barely contain myself,” he continues, taking his hands from your backside and sliding them underneath your shirt, teasing your stomach, “from expressing how joyous I am.”

He faces you again and you can hardly focus on his face, arousal and desire burning within you and, without hesitation, you crash your lips against Mitchell’s, kissing him desperately as your shaking hands unbutton his shirt.

He does the same with yours, discarding the garment aside and you add his, whimpering when you run your fingers over his chest, teasing his nipples. Mitchell grunts into your lips, parting for a breath but you don’t want to be apart from him for too long.

You attach your lips to his neck, peppering it with fervent kisses, traveling lower and lower. You cover his torso with smooches and little nibbles while your hands work on unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. You slide them down this thighs, at the same time kneeling, facing the evidence of his rather impressive happiness.

“Baby…” Mitchell mewls as you tug on his boxer briefs and slide them down as well, palming his hard cock. You watch him as his lips part, his gaze fixed on you and another broken moan falls from his lips as you lick a long stripe on the underside of his member.

He grips the edge of kitchen top tightly as you wrap your lips around the tip of his cock, flattening your tongue against the underside of it. He growls from the depth of his throat as you begin to bob your head, every time putting more of him inside your mouth, stroking with your hands what you can’t put in your lips.

He twitches and you know he’s close. You don’t want for it to end too soon, aware that Mitchell would feel guilty if he finished before you, so with an obscene ‘pop’ you pull his dick out of your mouth, gaining a low growl from him.

“Damn you, woman,” he breaths out as you straighten, with a playful smile unbuttoning your jeans and tossing them aside when you took them off. You then reach behind you back to unfasten your bra and when it hits the floor, Mitchell jumps into action.

He grabs you by your arms, claiming your lips in a messy, passionate kiss as he pushes you back until you bump on the table. He slips his tongue inside your mouth after you grant him access and you dig your nails into his arms, needing to feel him right now.

Mitchell pushes your panties down your legs, grabbing you by your waist and sitting you on the table and you spread your legs readily, making him a place to settle between them.

Mitchell’s a tease and you don’t expect him to be different tonight so when he starts to rub your clit, putting hardly any pressure there, you scratch his back, gaining a hiss from him. You press your lips to his, sucking on his bottom one and he lets out an animalistic growl, lining up at your entrance.

Your hands land on his ass, squeezing it as you try to bring him closer to you.

“You dirty little girl,” he scolds, not really meaning it and you trace a line against his jaw with your tongue.

“Oh, but you love it, don’t you?”

“Hell yeah,” he says lowly as he finally pushes into you, stretching you just perfectly and sliding until he’s buried to the brim.

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good. So damn good,” Mitchell praises, gaining a wanton moan from you. You bite your lower lip as he starts to move, setting a wild pace of powerful, deep thrusts.

The angle is ideal and with every pump back in, Mitchell hits that spot inside you that makes your head spin. His grip on your hips strengthens, letting you know that he’s close, too, and you move one of your hands to touch yourself.

When Mitchell’s gaze fall between your bodies and he sees you rubbing your clit, he almost loses his mind, quickening his already relentless pace to bring you to orgasm sooner.

You cry out his name, cursing under your breath as you climax approaches, hitting you after four more Mitchell’s pushes. Your walls clench around his dick, your name a chant on your lips and you hold to him on your dear life.

Mitchell joins you soon, his hips jerking few more times as you reach your peak, but when you cling onto him, he can’t take it anymore – he empties himself deep inside you, burying his face in the crook of your neck and biting on your skin as he rides off his pleasure.

The two of you are panting heavily and you can barely register anything around you but Mitchell and the heat radiating from his body.

“You’re cleaning it, love.”

“You’re so cruel, Y/N,” he says, chuckling tiredly as you open your eyes and plant a lazy kiss to his lips.

“Pweeeease?” you pout, looking sweetly at him and Mitchell can’t stop himself from laughing out loud. Then, he gathers you in his arms and with a bit of struggle, carries you to the room you’ll be sharing from today.

“You rest, round two starts after I clean the mess we made in kitchen.”

“You better hurry, I think I’m gonna doze off soon,” you tease, winking at him and Mitchell shrugs.

“Doesn’t bother me, baby,” he tosses you a wink and disappears, running down the stairs. Once you’re alone, you sigh and shake your head.

It was the best decision ever, to move in with Mitchell.  


End file.
